Nuevo enfoque
by Kannaby
Summary: Y aquí estoy, mirando tus ojos y dejando a la deriva tu pregunta. Pero termino sonriendo, sonrío porque me doy cuenta de que en toda oscuridad siempre hay una luz, solo se necesita un nuevo enfoque para poder verla. KibaHina*


**N/A:** Hi! vengo con lo que parece ser un drabble xD según yo, soy NaruHina, pero la linda Hinata encaja con muchos y esto va más allá de mi xD

 **Dedicatoria:** Para mi hermoso conejo azul. Espero con toda mi alma que te guste Bati, mira que me desvelé por escribírtelo, no, en realidad, no, yo me desvelo solita; pero igualmente deseo que disfrutes mucho este pequeño escrito que he hecho para ti y sino te gusta, sé lindo conmigo, tómate uno de esos vinos baratos que coleccionas y miénteme... xD Ok no, más vale que me digas de la forma más cruda posible que te pareció, quizás no cruda, término medio mejor... Meh, tu haz lo tuyo y yo lo mío xD Espero lo disfrutes :D

Gracias a todo aquél que lea :)

 **Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Hinata?

Me hiciste aquella pregunta y me quedé en total silencio. Tu sonreías y me dejabas ver tus blancos dientes. Yo repasé todo...

Desde siempre me ha gustado leer, sumergirme en un mundo nuevo y totalmente diferente al mío.

Historias de romance, mis favoritas entre todas. Aquellas en las que la protagonista se enamora y siempre, siempre, de alguna forma, hace que el chico que le gusta le corresponda.

Ese tipo de historias hechas para personas como yo, que soñamos con una historia de amor de ensueño que nos haga tocar las estrellas, pero sabemos que nunca la tendremos; porque al final, solo es un sueño más.

Amor platónico; dos palabras que me han afectado. Lo que inicio como admiración con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más, un sentimiento más fuerte. Ese sentimiento que lograba que yo me levantara sonriente cada mañana porque aún no lo conocía por su nombre.

Ese amor que me hizo sufrir tanto cuando supe lo que en realidad era, cuando descubrí que el dueño de mi corazón tenía a otra persona para ocupar el suyo. Lágrimas que derramé y que nunca volverán. Tiempo perdido.

Y aunque me niegue a esta tristeza ella logra doblegarme, porque sin importar cuánto me esfuerce, soy débil, muy débil. Sin embargo, no todo fue malo, se dice que no hay mal que por bien no venga y solo ahora entiendo por completo el significado de aquella frase.

La mano que me ofrece un pañuelo no pasa desapercibida ante mis ojos. Lo tomo, ya que si lo necesito. Una nueva sensación me invade cuando te tengo cerca, algo que no sé explicar, pero que se siente bien, muy bien.

Me siento extraña con solo verte, por el simple hecho de que estés ahí y no hay razón, porque siempre haz estado ahí; la diferencia con el pasado y el presente es que ahora, justo ahora, es que noto tu presencia.

Porque yo continuamente he sido la que es invisible para los demás, pero nunca para ti, aquél que terminó siendo invisible para mi.

Y aquí estoy, mirando tus ojos y dejando a la deriva tu pregunta. Pero termino sonriendo, sonrío porque me doy cuenta de que en toda oscuridad siempre hay una luz, solo se necesita un nuevo enfoque para poder verla.

Después de tanto, al fin tengo mi respuesta.

— Si... si quiero.

Mientras caminamos tomas mi mano y yo te correspondo. Pese a que mis sentimientos por ti no sean tan fuertes en este instante, son reales y recíprocos, que es lo que más me importa. Pero el amor nace de la convivencia y nosotros tendremos mucho tiempo para lograr que el nuestro crezca.

Entonces puedo darme cuenta de que me importas más de lo que pensaba, tanto que no dejaré que pases por lo mismo que yo pasé, creyendo que, para ti, yo no sería más que un simple amor platónico. Porque yo nos daré una oportunidad porque creo en esto, en nosotros.

De la misma forma que tu lo hiciste cuando me invitaste, ¿no es así, Kiba-kun?

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si llegaron hasta aquí: ¡Qué genial! logré que lo leyeran todo xD Si les ha gustado, entonces he cumplido. Si no les ha gustado, lo siento, por lo visto no soy muy buena escribiendo...

*Suspira*

Igualmente pregunto: ¿Reviews?


End file.
